Sara Thales
| occupation = Operations Officer (2357-2360) Assistant Chief Operations Officer (2360-2363) Chief Operations Officer (2363-2367) Second Officer (2367) Operations Specialist (2368-2370) First Officer (2370-2376) | serial number = | posting = Starbase 157 (2357-2360) (2360-2367) (2367) Starfleet Operations (2368–2371) (2371–2376) | rank = (2357) (2360) (2364) (2370) (2376) | status = Active (2376) | father = Leon Thales | mother = Susann Solberg | siblings = | marital = Married (2362) | spouse = Tegwen Laima | children = Tesni Laima-Thales | relative = | image2 = Sara Thales & Tesni Laima-Thales.png | caption2 = Sara with her daughter Tesni, c. 2370 }} Sara Thales was a Human Starfleet officer active from the 2350s onward. History Early life Sara Thales was born in 2335 in Utopia Planitia, Mars. Both her parents, Leon Thales and Susann Solberg, worked at the starship design and construction facilities at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards and kept a home in the city of Utopia Planitia on the surface of Mars. Starfleet Academy and Starbase 157 She moved to Earth to study at Starfleet Academy and graduated in 2357. Later that year, Thales began her career on Starbase 157 as an operations officer. After three years, she received transfer orders and a promotion to lieutenant junior grade. USS Bach Thales was excited to make the move to starship duty on the . She had enjoyed her time on Starbase 157—living on a starbase reminded her of her childhood visits to the orbiting portions of Utopia Planitia—but also desired a new challenge. In addition to her new rank, Thales took the position of assistant chief operations officer. She blossomed under her new responsibilities and quickly developed a busy social life. Shortly after her arrival, she met Crewman Tegwen Laima, an engineering technician in her second year aboard the Bach. There was an immediate attraction between the two, and they soon began dating. The romance blossomed and Thales and Laima married two years later. The period from 2360 to 2367 was eventful and prosperous for the pair. Both rose through the ranks, with Thales progressing to full lieutenant and operations department head and Laima entering the petty officer grades and being designated transporter specialist. During this time, Thales had the opportunity to command bridge shifts on occasion and became interested in seeking more command experience. Almost on impulse, she put in a request to be considered for a dual assignment as chief operations officer and second officer when such an opening arose. As the months went on, she forgot about it; the reminder came in 2367 when such a position became available on the newly commissioned . Thales' personnel record was one of those reviewed by Captain Tobias Quinton; subsequently, he contacted her via subspace to request an interview. Though she was intrigued by the opportunity, Thales was also conflicted by it. She and Laima had been discussing the idea of having children on and off over the past five years of their marriage and had recently decided that Laima would soon begin a course of reproductive therapy. The Pioneer had no facilities for families and Thales was reluctant to leave her behind at such a time. However, Laima reasoned that they hadn't even started trying yet and that a child might be years away for them. She urged Thales to consider the appointment and said that if she did become pregnant, the two could decide what to do at that time. After several favorable conversations between Thales and Quinton, she accepted his offer and began making preparations for her transfer. USS Pioneer Thales was one of the first to arrive on board the new ship. She worked closely with Quinton in the weeks before the launch and the two quickly formed a friendship. With the final selection of a first officer delayed until very soon before the beginning of their first voyage, Thales acted as de facto second-in-command until that time and oversaw much of the final preparations aboard the Pioneer. Eventually, the difficulties surrounding the appointment of first officer were resolved and Commander Franklin Xavier arrived in time for their first mission. He had originally been expected to become commanding officer of his former post, the USS Middleton, following the promotion and departure of the previous CO, Judith Engström, but some in Starfleet Command put a stop to it, reportedly considering him unprepared for his own command. Understandably, the unusual circumstances caused strain for Xavier and others; he experienced opposition from some members of the crew who believed he was apt to be less committed to the ship and crew. Chief engineer Lieutenant Commander Jasper Kingsley was the most vocal and prominent of his detractors and sparked a feud between himself and Xavier on the night of Xavier's arrival. Thales counseled the aloof Xavier and advised Quinton on the situation. Quinton ordered Kingsley to sort things out and slowly he and Xavier began reconcile. Thales thrived aboard the Pioneer, further developing friendships with Quinton, Xavier, and others and becoming more self-assured in command situations. Transition and Starfleet Operations In late 2367, Thales received a message from her wife, Tegwen Laima. Laima told her that her reproductive therapy had been successful much sooner than she or the Bach medical staff had expected and that she was now pregnant with a daughter. Thales was overjoyed, but faced a difficult choice. Laima would be unable to join her on the Pioneer and nothing close to Thales' current position was available on the Bach. The couple decided their best chance to settle down before the birth without putting too much of a hold on either's career was to seek positions on Earth. Thales discussed the situation with Captain Quinton and he helped them with the logistics of their parallel transfers. Thales requested that her assistant department head, Valok, take over her position as Chief Operations Officer. Quinton, Xavier, and Thales discussed the post of Second Officer and eventually agreed to offer it to Adriana Watley. The senior staff held a going-away party for her shortly before her departure. Thales traveled first to the Bach to join Laima, then the two continued on to Earth together. They moved into a new house and prepared to begin their new positions in early 2368: Thales as an Operations Specialist with Starfleet Operations and Laima as a Transporter Specialist at Starfleet Headquarters. USS Hawthorne In 2371, Franklin Xavier received a promotion to Captain and departed the Pioneer himself. He traveled to his new command, the , to oversee an extensive refit and begin refilling the numerous vacant positions. Most important among these was first officer. Even as Xavier began inquiries, he thought of his former shipmate. Mindful of the points against her——her two year break from starship duty and lack of experience in command compared to the typical first officer——he went to Command with his request. Initially they were skeptical, but eventually granted his request and gave him permission to approach Thales with an offer. Xavier visited Thales and Laima's home on Earth and made his proposal, which included a position for Laima and arrangements for their young daughter, Tesni Laima-Thales, aboard the ship. Thales and Laima accepted, and they served aboard the Hawthorne until at least 2376. Relationships Family Friendships Tobias Quinton Franklin Xavier Romance Tegwen Laima Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Humans Category:USS Pioneer (NCC-73409) personnel Category:USS Hawthorne personnel Category:Articles by the user Aughadan Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages characters